Aang vs. Edward Elric
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- This isn't a stomp really.png|Jioto576 Avatar Aang (AVATAR The Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST).png Aang vs Edward.PNG|GameboyAdv Aang vs. Edward Elric.png|Arceusdon What-if Death Battle Aang vs. Edward Elric.jpg|Venage237 Another day, another favorite of mine gets stomped.png|Cartoonfan12345 Stomp dont @ me (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Aang--Edward.jpg|Shiny Optimus Aang VS Edward Cartoonfan Official.png|Cartoonfan12345 20190721 112551.jpg|AtomByAdam the Ed render was good frick offPNG.PNG|DENSTIFY1 AAaaaaaaaaang vs Eddo.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Aang vs. Edward Elric is a What-If? episode of Death Battle adopted by PuasLuisZX in collab with Jioto576. Description Avatar VS Fullmetal Alchemist! Two environment users duke it out to see the better controller of the elements. Can Ed make the Airbenders extinct? Or is doomed to come up short? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: They are the master of the elements, the experts at using the environment to their advantage. Boomstick: Avatar Aang, the Last Airbender. Wiz: And Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Aang Controls All The Elements On DEATH BATTLE! (PuasLuisZX) Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world." Wiz: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, all elements living in harmony and the Avatar has that duty. The Avatar is the earth spirit that embodies light and peace through the human to maintain balance into the earth for generations. Once the avatar died, another one will reincarnate to take their place. Boomstick: And that’s the legacy that needs to carry our next kid hero in this show, Aang. Aang was an air nomad born in the Southern Air Temple and quickly the monks knew that he was the new chosen one by playing with the right toy. Wiz: However, due signs of war, the nations needed the most the avatar for save them. However, with a big responsibility in hand pressure was to much for the kid to handle. So Aang escaped with his flying bison, Appa. Boomstick: And then, a storm happened, and they almost got drown. They survived because ice and the war called Hundred Year War started, the Fire Nation attacked and wiped out the Air Nomads. What a new way to let your people die kid. Wiz: One hundred years later, Aang was found and freed from the iceberg by siblings Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. He was the hope the world needed and repair the damaged balance between the four elements, and then his journey as the savior started. Aang: I'm A ... a-a-a-Achoo! I'm Aang. Sokka: You just sneezed ... and flew ten feet in the air! Aang: Really? It felt higher than that. Katara: You're an airbender! Aang: Sure am! Boomstick: Aang is a well-trained fighter as he is a great acrobat, agile and quick in both foot and air. And doing actions in response to counter attacks, just like he is playing against his enemies and very similar to Baguazhang, a martial art that pursuits peace over conflct. Wiz: Aang is as you know, the Avatar. The only being that can use all the four bending art that represents four elements: water, fire, earth, air. Boomstick: And he is capable to do a lot of things with it. Let’s start with airbending, an art Aang dominated since he was young in fact, he is considered an airbending master. He can create tornados, air barriers, wakes, funnels, spheres, create new techniques such as the air scooter and strong winds that can let him to fly with his airbending staff. Wiz: The staff is not for flying, is more about gliding into the air and guide themselves into the air with their airbendind. Boomstick: IT IS FLYING IN MY BOOK! Wiz: Let’s just move out. He is capable to learn waterbending from his friend Katara. He is good at making waves. Earthbending, where Aang can pull a large amount of terrain into the ground, sending lots of rock, walls and approach the terrain. Also works for sense the movement of the opponent. Boomstick: And Firebending in which thanks to Prince Zuko, Aang learned the traditional, simple yet amazing Dancing Dragon. An art that imitates the moves from a dragon with fire kicks, fire blast, fire punches, and fire breaths. Wiz: More importantly, Aang also learned from Zuko lightning redirection, an advanced firebending technique developed by Iroh in which the user needs to capture the energy and then, translate into the stomach and, if done correctly, you will successfully redirect the lightning energy. Done badly… Boomstick: You die. But you can also suffer even if you redirect lightning with your energy drained. Wiz: Aang, not only can pull the four arts of bending but has another brilliant ability called Energybending. Boomstick: That bending skill that Aang learned from a lion turtle ancient rock, he got the capacity to grant the control of that energy thing to persons. And if you are a dastard, you will lose your bendings when you met the avatar. Just look at Ozai, he just well-deserved lose everything. Wiz: Aang is a strong fighter, capable to lift rocks twice his size, destroy rock blocks with his bending skills, reacted Ozai’s lightning. But his biggest increase in every capacity is his Avatar State. Boomstick: That one thing that saved Aang from drowning? Wiz: Let’s back to concept. The Avatar State is the strongest and most powerful ability that the Avatar can invoke. And works as a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. With that in mind the Avatar has access to bending techniques that may have not yet been learned in their current lifetime. Boomstick: This power is enough for cover a town with his powerful earthbending, increase the size of tornados and control all the number of rivers he can. Wiz: However this much power brings also his mayor weakness. If the Avatar dies in this state, the cycle ends, the Avatar will not reincarnate… Boomstick: And the world is fucked. Thankfully Aang successfully brought peace, put the end of the war and expansion of the nation of fire and successfully accomplished the mission of bring balance in the world. Wiz: He became the inspiration and a new era of peace from the next generation. Truly a worthy chosen one. Aang: Fire Lord Ozai! You and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price! Edward Elric Transmutes to DEATH BATTLE! (Jioto576) *'Name: Edward Elric' *'Age: Between 15 and 18' *'Height and weight really unknown' *'Nickname: Steel Alchemist, Ed.' *'WHO DO YOU CALL KID ?!' "Alchemy is the science in which the individual understands the structure of matter, undoes it and then reconstructs it, but this is not an omnipotent technique, it is not possible to create something out of nothing. Equal value must be offered, this is the concept of Equivalent Exchange, the foundation of Alchemy, but in Alchemy there is a taboo: human transmutation, no individual should violate it. " Wiz: One of the most repeated phrases in the saga of Fullmetal Alchemist, where, what predominates is this art of being able to give something and receive it. Boomstick:Edward Elric was a young man who awaited a glorious future, he loved his mother as if there were no tomorrow, together with his brother Alphonse Elric practiced the aforementioned Alchemy. Wiz:' '''They did not take it so seriously, but after their mother died they looked for a way to revive it. That would be the fatal mistake they would commit, marking them for life. '''Boomstick: Since, even they knew it, alchemy had strictly the norm of not committing human transmutation, but they went through the eggs and they did it anyway.' Wiz:' '''Predominantly this happens due to the exchange that takes place behind the door of truth, souls, bodies and others are required to go through this, Edward trying to bring his mother sacrificed his own leg and arms, set to the body of Alphonse who I am sealed in a close armor. '''Boomstick: But then what happened to their mother? She Revived or something?' Wiz: Yes, but in the form of a homunculus called Sloth, basically when you make exchanges these monsters are created by taking a part that you have exchanged, like Ira, who took Ed's foot and arm. Boomstick: Hell! That sounds really creepy. Wiz: The truth is that yes, but after this series of events Edward would get to do his own to recover their parts and the body of his brother looking for the so-called philosopher's stone. Which destroys the equivalent exchange and makes you a god. Boomstick: Around his journey as a state alchemist he would learn the science of alchemy learned and reinforced later by Izumi Curtis. Wiz: Edward's alchemy is much more advanced when he sees the door of truth. Edward can create things from the manipulation of chemical elements. Boomstick: Among his creations are pillars, hands, spears, machine guns, cannons, swords, umbrellas, shields, walls and etc, only the imagination of Ed can determine it. All this just putting his two hands together! Wiz: Generally Ed's alchemy tends to be the most resistant and powerful, being able to mold everything at will. With it, he was able to stop powerful contending people, such as Father Cornello, all the homunculus, with different types of alchemy. Boomstick. Even he become Harry's Potter most wanted thing! A fucking philosopher's stone! What insane Wiz: Edward can have even matches with beings that can easily break huge structures, manipulate flares and can even react to bullets from experienced lieutenants. Stay with several clones at once. He even maintained a fight with an old doppelganger of his vanished father Van Hohensteim. Father. Boomstick: The good thing is that, at the end of the series, you do not even need an Auto Mail, since after an arduous process I carry out the transmutation to yourself. Wiz: Obviously Edward can transmute people now correctly because of his own door of truth, but I think that this kind of transmutation is something complex to handle. It also sacrifices its alchemy. Boomstick: But what's more when you can exploit people like an Arab ?. Wiz: This skill was learned from an Ishvalan named Scar who hated state alchemists for an ancient war against these people, for considering themselves as a danger. Boomstick: Ed is easily one of the most intelligent of his series being able to generate strategies even when he is in the worst of conditions, besides being able to heal himself with the alchemy but for a short time. Wiz: He can use water and blood as weapons, and I copy the greed technique of lowering the carbon of the human body, causing it to be destroyed little by little. Boomstick: Edward is a very skilled boy, his strength is considerable, he can also resist a lot of pain. Scammed many people, I would like to have that ability haha. But Edward has his limits and they are more than evident. Wiz: Edward is still human and is exposed to many factors that can affect him in many ways, not proven to be so strong and in case his auto mail can be destroyed avoiding the creation of more alchemy. Boomstick: Many characters have kicked his tiny ass and have left him seriously injured. Wiz: At the end of the day, Edward achieved his goals of having an ordinary family, rebuilding his brother and his entire body. Having two children with his beloved Winry. At least this in the final canon of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Boomstick: Wait? He swore that the officer was the classic one ?! Wiz: I think you still need to investigate the series better. Boomstick: Fuck! Edward:' You can not move forward if you continue to regret the past.'' DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! EdAangInterlude.png Aang Ed SET.png ---- Place: (Field) Time: (Sunset) The sun began to set in a peculiar field. The plain was extensive, crops abounded in it. Around the area was a cow walking on a small stretch of land. Calm ruled, at least we believe so. In the distance a bald young man with an arrow in his head walked peacefully around on a mountain path, he was also accompanied by his pet lemur, Momo. As he walked along the path, he also climbed the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. The latter observed Aang and felt peculiarity. Ed: (Thinking) Something tells me that this boy is not normal. The fact that he has an arrow in his head gives me the impression that it is some kind of alchemy. I'll ask first. Aang noticed the attention Ed was giving him, so he decided to ask. Aang: Excuse me ... Could you tell me what you are doing? You haven't taken your eyes off me a while ago, is something wrong? Ed: Yes, I was wondering about those peculiar arrows, what do they mean? Do they have any use? Aang: '''Oh do you refer to my brands as Avatar? Nothing happens, they just represent that I am the Avatar. '''Ed: (Thinking)'' I think my doubt increases even more, the indicated will be ......'' Aang: Hey kid, I don't have enough time to ... Ed: KID ?! WHO DO YOU CALL A KID WHO CANNOT DO THINGS WITHOUT HIS FATHER ?! Aang: '''But I didn't say anything ba ..... Aang could not finish saying his sentence, being abruptly interrupted by an Edward's punch '''Aang: Well, I can't say no to a fight. I will try to resolve this dispute the way you want. Ed: '''Go ahead! Edward and Aang get into fighting positions. Fight! '' EDVSAANDFIGHT.jpg '' Edward throws a strong kick that Aang dodges with apparent ease, Aang grabs his cane to generate a wind that causes Edward to back off. Ed jumps back and clasps his hands to transmute several stone hands that go to the Avatar who reacts with a stone wall. 'Aang: '''Good try buddy. Aang does some pirouettes in the air from which fire attacks come out, Edward dodges each with his movements. Aang lands and turns his staff launching an Air attack that hits Ed, who, without much trouble resists it, only backing away a few meters. While the alchemist moves back, he generates several scavengers that reach Aang by hitting him. The Avatar jumps to the plain where there is a river nearby, with its control over the water it generates a giant whip that breaks the portion of the mountain where Edward was. Edward puts his hands together as he falls and puts them on the ground to take out several pillars. of which one of them manages to hurt Aang by sending him to fly. The Avatar uses his staff to be able to plan on the zone and to land. Ed transmutes more hands so that they catch Aang who throws his staff, later this is destroyed. Aang lands and dodges several of his hands with his typical air skateboard. He manages to get to where Edward who reacts with a kick, Aang falls and Ed puts his two hands back to throw the avatar away. '''Aang: ''Please stop! Ed ignores it, so he decides to transmute a huge cannon. Ed:'' ''Eat this! The Alchemist throws the bullet towards Aang, the latter generates a small tornado returning it to Edward who catches it in a shield before hitting it. Edward runs and transmutes a spear from the ground. Aang observes this and launches more fire attacks. Ed easily evades them. Edward makes a series of punches and kicks but Aang simply dodges them until he manages to stop him with a kick that throws the steel alchemist into a pond. Aang controls the water in that pond by trapping Ed. Aang: 'Understand, please. This discussion is not leading us to anything. '''Ed: '''Hmph .......... You will learn to respect your elders from now on. Did you hear ?! Edward uses water as a weapon hurting the Avatar several times. Edward takes off his coat and generates a wall that attracts Aang near Ed for him to use his carbon hand by burning part of Aang's stomach. '''Aang: '''ENOUGH! An explosion is generated. Everything around begins to turn dark. Edward had made a mistake. The awakening of the power of the Avatar. Edward looked around with some surprise. The rocks began to move, the water began to gather, the fire spun around and the air was aligned. Aang had awakened his most powerful form. The Avatar State Aang's eyes turned white and shone brightly in addition to his arrows. '''Ed: ('Thinking) Hell now what happened? This looks dangerous I must do something. Aang moves one of his arms and throws huge rocks that Edward tries to avoid, Aang moves at great speeds towards Edward. The alchemist reacts but it is late, I do not notice the speed of several water whips approaching him. Edward falls with great force for what appears to be a field of stones, Edward transmutes his arm into a gun to riddle the Avatar but with only one movement the bullets break down with a powerful flare. This flare approaches Edward every time who creates a wall that blocks it. Aang breaks this wall and creates a tornado that approaches Edward. '''Ed: DIE BASTARD! The Fullmetal Alchemist brings his two hands together again and uses them to have a significant advantage to keep up with Aang. The avatar simply generates an earthquake, Ed's constructions are collapsing but the latter jumps to hit Aang who annoyingly moves stones around him and takes Ed out of the way. Ed: Aghh ...... Agh ........... Ed's body is completely bleeding. Ed then generates a huge wall that covers it and at that moment uses healing, Aang destroys the shield but Ed transmutes his arm into a sword and jumps towards the bald young man cutting off part of his face. This only further provokes his anger. Aang attracts a lot of water from the river in the form of a sphere and drives it with a tornado. The young blond creates gigantic constructions and transmutes his arm into an umbrella to avoid water. The avatar destroys the constructions but from one of these Edward jumps and kicks with full force to Aang making him fall. Aang: This ... is pathetic ....... The bald young man goes through all the thoughts of avatars and decides to end this once and for all. He grabs Edward from where he is standing and locks him in several rocks, Aang moves towards him and puts his hand on the head of Edward who is panting, Aang is about to destroy Edward's Auto-Mail. Aang: I'm so sorry .......... WAIT Ed: What are you sorry about? Edward had previously created a transmutation circle while Aang didn't realize, Aang was amazed but he knew this was his end. Ed hit the avatar with all his strength and he descended to a path, Edward against runs and when Aang tried to lift Edward grabbed him by the waist. Ed: I ... I'm really sorry. A blue light surrounded Aang intensely as Edward continued to lay his hands. Ed: '''Bye. Aang returned to his normal state and consequently Aang exploded into thousands of pieces. K.O! Edward wiped his face and created a coat again. In the distance Alphonse was seen arriving worried about his brother. Edward let out a smile. '''Al: '''Brother ... Are you alright? '''Ed: '''Of course, brother, let's go home, I have to fix a few issues. Ed and Al leave while the plain shows the face of the late avatar on the rising moon. Post-Fight and Analysis '''Boomstick: Well, at least the worst scenario isn’t happening? Wiz: Both Aang and Edward has very similar advantages and disadvantages. Aang has bending and Edward is a master in alchemy. However, Edward has superior strength and defenses against regular Aang thanks to his statue destruction feat. Boomstick: Aang was faster with feats, being able to redirect Ozai’s lightning which is around Mach 12 and is more than double Mach 5.76, speed of Edward. Difference isn’t enough for blitz thought. Wiz: Aang couldn’t bend alchemy due the many differences between both of their powers. Alchemy is the metaphysic of manipulate matter with natural energy. Bending is the art that controls elements with the energy from the body. Boomstick: That’s a good point! Edward Elric isn’t a wielder of elements naturally; alchemy is a science that can be learn from different methods. So Aang can’t control alchemy or bend his energy. Wiz: But Edward can control elements thanks to alchemy being more versatile than bending. Boomstick: However, the true question is the battle between Edward and Avatar State Aang. Avatar State Aang can resist city-block level attacks from Ozai and cover a town with earthbending, which is higher than Edward best feat in attack potency. Wiz: Edward had the alchemy of transmutation and deconstruction. He can use transmutation in humans into any kind of object like when he and his friends needed to escape from Gluttony’s stomach or transform into a philosopher’s stone. With deconstruction, he can turn human body in dust. With little to not preparation at all, these abilities are perfect against Aang who didn’t show any resistance towards it. Boomstick: Does Aang has the enough strength, speed and range to defeat Edward before that scenario happens? Wiz: At simple view, maybe. But Edward can compare with someone. Boomstick: Let’s talk about Van Hohenheim, father of the Elric brothers. This scaling is factible due their similar abilities, he considers himself a philosopher’s stone, which Edward can become, and they share blood. Like father, like son. Wiz: Van Hohenheim is comparable to father, both absorbed souls of citizens of Xerxes, country in the east of Amestris from 400 years before the start from the series. Also, both Van and Edward faced against Father toe to toe. So Aang need more than just strength to defeat Edward. Boomstick: But Wiz, Aang could scale from Korra in strength and with Zuko in speed, which would make him massively hypersonic. Wiz: The comparation with Korra is iffy, due Avatar State Aang only has the experience and abilities from past Avatars and Korra is his direct successor. In Zuko’s case, both Zuko and Aang showed to be hit by slower attacks often, and Ozai’s lightning isn’t natural. Even if scale from it, Van dodged actual real lightning so this would made Edward fast enough, if not faster than Aang. Boomstick: Aang has the strength, range and experience to give him in some scenarios the victory. But not of them are a guarantee compared to the versatility of Edward’s alchemy and had the experience dealing with similar foes before. Wiz: And Edward enough durability, similar speed, recovery options, intelligence and the sheer amount of both quality and quantity of alchemy to obtain victory. Boomstick: In the end, Edward composes the element Avatar. Good, little boy! Wiz: The winner is Edward Elric. Comparations Aang Advantages *Stronger with Avatar State *Superior range with Avatar State *Higher mobility *Higher experience Disadvantages *Edward Elric > Base Aang *Even with Avatar State, durability is irrelevant in this match-up *Can't bend alchemy *Can't bend Edward's energy *No resistance against transmutation and dencostruction *Alchemy is more versatile than bending arts Edward Elric Advantages *Edward Elric > Base Aang *Can ignore Avatar State's durability *Both transmutation and dencostruction alchemy are viable ways to end the battle *Alchemy is more versatile than bending arts *He has enough durability and speed to keep up with Avatar State Aang *Smarter Disadvantages *Avatar State is a challenge *Weaker and has less range than Avatar State Aang *Impulsive *Less experience Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Jioto576 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Collaboration Fights